


exit wounds.

by ygoshenyanigans (shenyanigan)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, M/M, a lot of gay yearning is gonna go into this so prepare yourselves, a lot of this will be kiryu/yusei centric but not all of it, canon compliant in some areas, fix it ficlets in others, ill-fated relationship, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenyanigan/pseuds/ygoshenyanigans
Summary: all yusei knows how to do is give. lucky for kiryu, he's always been good at taking. [a 5ds drabble set.]
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Kiryuu Kyousuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	exit wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> before you read this: this particular set of drabbles is not kiryu/yusei endgame, at least in the sense that i interpret kiryu and yusei to be extremely bitter exes in canon and these ficlets are written with a terminus to their relationship in mind. if that's not your jam, i totally respect that, but in that case, this set is probs not for you!

They push their way into the room with so little regard for the things they crush. The door smacks the wall, a crash so loud, it echoes. Chairs get knocked over in their dance to the kitchen counter, a dish clattering to the floor when its swiped away, making space for the warm body of a boy with soft lips and sharp teeth. Kiryu's got his hand around Yusei's neck, pinning Yusei's head to the cabinets he's never even opened. His eyes open wide and flare with flame. Excitement.

If he's honest, Kiryu didn't want it this way. He wanted Sunday morning breakfast served on paper plates at noon. He wanted Yusei's breath ghosting across his lips, wanted Yusei's sighs ringing in his ears, Yusei's gasps caught between his teeth, swallowed by his own mouth. He wanted and he wanted and he wanted and maybe that's the real folly. When a mangy animal wants, it can't just take its fill and swallow. Some things were just born insatiable.

Kiryu sucks where Yusei's neck meets his shoulder. Yusei's hips cant in response, back arching. "Kiryu—" the sounds trip from his lips like a song, worming its way into Kiryu's brain, playing, over and over. _Kiryu. Kiryu. Kiryu._ He tears at the fabric of Yusei's shirt, watching as threads snap under his grip, goosebumps rising when his flesh touches the unheated air.

The dueling gangs they left in tatters, the Satellite specters of friends spiraling in the shadow they leave behind, and now this sorry excuse of a shack he tried calling home once, only for the word to turn sour in his mouth. They make a mess of things, Yusei and he. They always have. He loves that about them.

"You're mine," says Kiryu, a swipe of his tongue across the mark he made. Yusei's tremors vibrate against his cheek, but they're not enough. "Say it," he barks, lifting himself up. Looming.

Yusei's eyes are a glassy sort of blue, shining in the light the wayward sun sometimes provides to Satellite trash. The flush on his face is scarlet already, but the tight grip his teeth have on his lips is darker, crimson leaking down his chin. "I—I—"

Warmth curls in Kiryu's gut. His thumb presses into the bruise. Yusei arches again. "Yours," he gasps out, relinquishing himself. Kiryu grins.

_Thank you for the meal._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my shenanigans! long time, no see 5ds fandom! really didn't expect to get hit by this hyperfixation in 2020 but. heyoooo.
> 
> if any of you are interested in talking to me about 5ds, my twitter is @ygoshenyanigans, cause i'm always clowning


End file.
